Falling Stars: The Land of Twisted Metal
by Ar0k
Summary: A star has fallen, causing the very foundation of Equestria to tremble. An expedition is dispatched by the Princess of the Sun, to a land where the star made contact. A land beyond the control of even the mighty rulers of day and night. Multi-universe crossover. Romance is borderline friendshipping.
1. Chapter 1: A Star Falls

****

In the peaceful night of Equestria, everything was still. It was late, and nearly ever pony was sleeping tightly in their cozy homes. The land was silent, save for the sounds of the soft breeze, or the scuttle of a rabbit across the grass. It seemed that this peaceful scene could not be interrupted. But as things were quiet and serene on the ground, the sky's tranquility had been broken. A streak of light invaded the night sky, crashing towards the earth. The light shone brilliantly and only grew with intensity as it fell through Princess Luna's night sky.

The Princess of the Night herself stood alert, on a thin patch of clouds overlooking Equestria. The falling star was hard to miss as it burned through the atmosphere, streaking beyond the horizon. Worried, she closed her eyes and followed the star with her magic, just as a witch would look into her Seeing Eye ball. Seeing the falling star in her mind, she asked the mysterious astral body:

"Where did you come from my star? Why are you falling?"

And suddenly, without warning, a flash of memory mingled with her magic. The vision of the falling star had started to fade, and instead an old memory was forced into Princess Luna's mind. Luna tried to focus back to the falling star, but it seemed as if an outside power was forcing in a new vision. In her thoughts, Princess Luna could see the earth from what she thought was her former prison on the moon. Things were different. She could not see anything around her. Only the sight of darkness and the shining Earth lay out in front of her. She could not even see the stars or the planets out in the distance.

But then, just when the vast darkness of the void seemed to be impenetrable, a small light shone just to her left. Slowly, another had appeared to her right. As Princess Luna looked around at these lights, she noticed two more small lights shining behind her, parallel to the ones in front of her.

Then she realized. These were the stars that set her free. Finally the vision had ended, and Princess Luna found herself sitting back to where she was. With an expression of shock, she watched as the falling star in the night made contact with the earth.

****

Celestia's eyes fluttered open. Her ear twitched towards one corner of the room and then towards another. Something was wrong. She tilted her head up and off her mattress, her senses slowly kicking in. Something was terribly wrong. At that moment she was hit by an immense blast of pressure. The ground underneath her shook and shot her up into the air. Celestia landed with a loud thud.

"Goodness!" She cried out on the floor. Feeling relatively unharmed, the princess extended her wings and lifted herself up from the floor, setting herself back down on the mattress. The doors to her chambers burst open and two Pegasus ponies clad in blue and gold stood at the ready.

"Your highness! Is everything all right?" Cried the first. The other Pegasus scanned the room for any kind of trouble.

"Everything is fine…yes thank you." Celestia paused before adding: "It was just a dream."

The guards just looked at their princess and then at each other. With a subtle shrug and a courteous bow, both of her guards turned around and moved to exit the room.

"Yes your majesty. Have a good night's rest."

Right before the two guards left, Celestia needed to ask them a question.

"One moment please." Her two most loyal servants stopped and turned around crisply to face their princess.

"Did the two of you feel…anything... a moment ago?" Celestia asked.

The two guards looked at each other then back at Celestia.

One of the guards spoke

"What do you mean your majesty?"

Celestia smiled and waved a hoof.

"It's nothing. Carry on."

With the doors shut, Celestia was left alone to worry. Her guards confirmed her suspicions. The powerful tremor she felt was not an earthquake, but a single scream. The peace and harmony of Equestria had been assaulted, and it lashed out to defend itself. The deep and powerful magic that bound her to this land had awoken and Celestia knew nothing good ever came from such an occurrence.

This was the first time in a millennium that Celestia had felt fear. The last time something like this happened was a thousand years ago when her sister rebelled. The memory caused the bottom of her stomach to drop from underneath her.

"Luna!" She closed her eyes tight, concentrating on her magic to find her sister. She searched through trees and mountains, arching over the night sky in her mind before her concentration was interrupted.

"Celestia!"

Her sister's voice brought sweet relief to Celestia. She broke the spell as her sister flew in through the open window.

"Luna! Thank goodness." Celestia exclaimed. She walked towards the window where her beloved sister was standing. Celestia thought how silly it was for her to think that her sister would betray her again.

"Sister! I saw something fall," Luna said running over to hug her big sister.

"It was a star!"

Celestia rubbed her neck along Luna's mane, just glad that she was all right.

"Tell me everything Luna. I'm Listening."

****

Twilight Sparkle was up before the sun and finished breakfast before the rooster could declare it morning. Her routine was organized to achieve maximum efficiency. After all, she wasn't Princess Celestia's number one student for nothing. After breakfast came her morning review. She hummed quietly to herself as she walked out of the kitchen and into the library's main room. Twilight shook her mane and succeeded in releasing the last bit of weariness from her body. Now she was ready to begin reviewing her lessons from last night.

Her horn glowed a pale white as she focused on "Known Herbs and Plants of the Ever-free Forest." It gently slid between its neighbors, but stopped before it could come out all the way.

Strange… Twilight thought. Maybe she was more tired than she actually felt. Twilight put a little more juice into her magic, but it barely had any effect.

Twilight suppressed an angry snort, so as not to disturb her young assistant, who was sleeping on the balcony above her. She focused with all her might on retrieving her reading material. With her level of magic, this simple spell should have worked as intended with almost no effort. Instead, it took all she could to move the book another centimeter off the bookshelf.

"Maybe I should just go back to bed." Twilight wondered if waking up early every morning was the cause of this hindrance in her ability. Finally relenting, Twilight took a step away from the bookshelf, her horn glowing a pale grey all on its own.  
Without warning, the grey pulsating light expanded to encompass the entire library.  
Spike stumbled down the stairs; the recent commotion had woken him up anyway.

"Twilight? What's going on?" He asked half awake.

"I don't know spike!" Twilight responded.

"My horn just started doing stuff on its own!" The glow pulsated three times, and on the third pulse, all books were pulled violently from their shelves.

The books levitated in the air without moving before piling into a half circle around them. It was then Twilight understood.

"Unicorn magic…" She mouthed, awed at what was transpiring around her.

"What?" Spike asked, now fully awake after seeing all of his work for the next couple of days lying on the floor. Cleaning everything up was not going to be easy.

"Unicorn magic spike! My horn is acting on its own! I've only heard stories, including how Rarity got her cutie mark, but I know that it's trying to tell me something! All I have to do is let it…" Twilight was unable contain her excitement. She paced as she waited for her horn to take action again. After about ten seconds of nothing, she scanned the room and noticed that all the books within the library were on the floor, except for one book on a top shelf by the staircase.

Twilight managed to get the book down to her level without magic. She blew off the dust and read the title out loud.

"Old Mares' Tales."

Intrigued, she opened the book to the only pages that her uncontrollable magic allowed: The story of Nightmare Moon, and a short story about "The Land of Twisted Metal."

She remembered this one from when her family used to gather around and tell creepy stories by the hearth. For some reason her horn was leading her to these stories. Unable to stop herself from feeling excited she immediately started reading about the mysterious land.

There was a sketch above the title of the old mare's tale. It was a silhouette of jagged edges. Twilight guessed them to be mountains. On top of one of the center mountain there was a weird insignia resembling that of a closed eye.

Spike started working on cleaning up. But no sooner had he reached down to pick up the first book, when he burped shooting out green flames from his mouth. The fire quickly dissipated to reveal a note hastily tied with red ribbon.

"Twilight! A letter from the princess!"

Twilight's horn stopped glowing. But she was too distracted at the news to notice.

"Well read it Spike!" She said turning around to face him. Spike cleared his throat.

"My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle

I am dispatching chariots to Ponyville as soon as I am done with this letter. There is something I need you and your friends to accomplish. I'm sorry if this comes as very sudden, but the safety of all Equestria could be at stake. I promise I will explain everything once you and your friends reach me.

Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

****

"That's it!" Cried a cyan Pegasus with rainbow mane. Rainbow Dash flew alongside three separate flying chariots carrying Twilight and the rest of her friends. The chariots were being pulled and guarded by more than a dozen royal guards. The chariots all flew in a tight formation, but Twilight still had to yell for her friend to hear her amidst the roaring wind.

"The princess is asking for our help Rainbow! I'm sure she has her reasons for not telling us right away." Twilight responded putting the scroll back into her saddlebag.

"Maybe it's a PAAAAARRTTYYY!" Cried an over-hyped pink pony one chariot over. The wind could do nothing to muffle the mighty voice of Pinkie Pie and everyone who heard it turned to look at her, including some of the guards.

Sitting next to her, Applejack suppressed the urge to face-hoof. She put a hoof on her friends back and tried to let her down slowly.

"I seriously doubt that, sugar cube. Why would princess Celestia send us such a serious letter if it were 'fer a party?"

"You don't know what the princess is capable of Applejack." Pinkie Pie said amidst a fit of giggles.

"Oh that's right! You don't know." Rainbow Dash joined in, stifling her own fit of giggles.

Twilight was just as confused as Applejack. 'Pinkie, what are you talking about?"

"Oh Twilight. Princess Celestia likes to have fun just like anypony else. Where do you think we got the idea to replace all your ink bottles with disappearing ink?"

Rainbow dash couldn't control her self any longer and burst out laughing.

"Yeah! At her get together she mentioned how she played that prank on you years ago."

Twilight could not believe her ears. She remembered that odd day of her filly days. One day Twilight was given the task to transcribe all of the Princess' conversations for practice in writing with magic. The results were disastrous due to the simple fact that her notes kept disappearing. Now she knew why the Princess was very lenient with her punishment and looked overly pleased with herself that day.

"I was panicking all week!" Twilight replied fully aghast.

"I know! She told us!" Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash squealed together.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's laughter was contagious and Applejack couldn't help but laugh herself. When the laughter died down Applejack sighed and smiled. Hoping against hope that it truly was all a joke. She had resolved long ago that she would break all four of her legs if it meant protecting the people she loved. She leaned over the right side of her chariot, to check on her other friends who have been relatively quiet for the entire trip. She cupped her hooves around her muzzle to yell out.

"Hey Fluttershy! How's Rarity doin'?"

The wind did a pretty good job of silencing the words of the quiet mare. Applejack had to read the mare's mouth to understand her response. "Um..She's fine…I think."

***

Rarity had a near panic attack when Twilight went to fetch her with the guarded chariots.

"An audience with her Royal Highness! At this hour! In Canterlot!" Rarity screamed out.

"Sorry Rarity, but the princess says it urgent and-" Twilight didn't get to finish her sentence. Rarity launched herself into the bathroom, furiously trying to wash off her over night beauty products.

It was several minutes before the Royal Guards moved over to Twilight's side.

"Miss Sparkle, I apologize but we must be quick. It's the Princess' orders."

Twilight Sparkle sighed deeply and nodded her head. "Fine, lets go get her then."

She finally gave in, but allowed the Royal Guards to go in first. They were wearing armor after all.

***

Rarity kept herself down to avoid the whipping wind from ruining her hair. She was in the midst of checking herself for any last imperfection she might have missed when the chariots began to descend.

The chariots landed on a wide balcony of the Royal Palace. Rarity was among the first to disembark. She cleared her throat and approached the guards who were pulling her chariot. "Gentlecolts, I do believe I owe you an apology."

The two Royal Guards who braved her domain merely shrugged.

"There's nothing to apologize for ma'am." Said the first guard. Sporting several hoof marked sized bruises on his face and neck in addition to the several dents in his armor.

The second guard turned his head to the side and spit out a loose tooth before responding.

"We would die for our princess ma'am." His helmet was missing, revealing a patch of frazzled mane.

Rarity smiled awkwardly. "I'm sure your devotion and love for Equestria knows no bounds. I promise I'll fix and return your helmet as soon as I am able."

"There is no need, I can get another one from the Royal armory." The guard responded. The two guards gave a slight bow and moved inside the palace, bringing the chariots inside.

Twilight passed them and winced as she saw the injuries of the two brave souls who dared to rip Rarity from her beauty products. She turned her attention to their surroundings and immediately recognized their landing space. They were on a staging platform for the royal guard flying patrols. She used to come here to watch the Royal Guards perform aerial maneuvers with the princess.

Not long after they landed, they heard the flutter of great wings, and the ponies looked up to see Princess Celestia descending from her royal chambers, closely followed by her sister Princess Luna.

Everypony bowed low and deep in respect, but Celestia would have none of it.

"Rise my friends, you don't have to be so formal with me."

Twilight smiled at that comment, feeling rather pleased with herself.

Pinkie Pie was the first to rise and nearly jumped on the Princess. "Ooo! Ooo! Your Majesty! What's the surprise! Is it a Party? Does Luna know what it is?"

Pinkie Pie drew the biggest intake of air, in one of her trademark Pinkie Pie gasps

"Is it her birthday! Is it, is it, is it?" She said hopping around Luna who was a little taken a back by the pink blur.

Celestia laughed, but it almost sounded forced. Twilight noticed that her long magical flowing mane seemed less colorful and felt much less alive and extravagant. Something unpleasant twisted inside Twilight's heart.

"I'm afraid not Pinkie. The situation is much more serious than that." Her expression was that of happiness but it was difficult to hide what she really felt.

"Is everything alright Princess?" Fluttershy asked, walking up to her with those eyes that could heal even the most broken of hearts.

"No. I'm not alright." Celestia made eye contact with each Element of Harmony, remembering each of their concerned faces. Even Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing and sensed the seriousness of the situation. For the first time in a while Celestia saw her wear a frown.

"I am calling you here today to ask for your help. The peace and harmony of this world has been disturbed and all of Equestria could be in Jeopardy." That unpleasant feeling in Twilight's heart grew to include her stomach. In all the years she was her student, this was the first time in she saw the Princess this disturbed.

Luna cleared her throat, wanting to get straight to the point. "Last night a star fell from the sky and hit the earth. This is something that has never before happened in the history of Equestria."

Celestia nodded. "Therefore I am hereby ordering an expedition to the place where the star fell. We must find out why it fell, and if evidence suggests, find out who is responsible."

Twilight instinctively raised a hoof and Celestia nodded, giving the ok to ask a question.

"Sorry princess…but do we have reason to suspect foul play? And if so who could possibly have the power to cause a star to fall?"

Celestia turned to her sister, who responded. "The star fell under my watch. I know everything about the heavenly bodies in my domain and there was something very unusual about this star. For one thing the star remained intact during its descent. Nothing the firmament could do to tear it apart worked."

Fluttershy looked incredibly disturbed.

"Why would something do that to a star?"

"It's for protection." Celestia said plainly. "Everyday thousands of rocks unwillingly pass through our skies, but very little, if any at all actually make it all the way down."

"It's why we see meteor showers." Twilight said smiling at her friend, reminding her of that spectacular event they experienced not to long ago. "If the firmament wasn't in place we would be showered by rocks daily, nopony would be safe."

Luna nodded, and Fluttershy smiled shyly. "Oh. Now I understand…thank you."

Celestia continued. "So now you understand the importance of knowing exactly what happened. Twilight, you and your friends will be part of this expedition. I believe the elements of harmony will be important assets in facing any challenges ahead."

"Leave it to us princess!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed while lifting off the ground and doing a somersault. The idea of going on another adventure resonated pleasurably in her mind.

"Calm yourself now Dash." Rarity added. "Were still in the presence of Royalty."

Rarity cleared her throat. "We would be more than happy to accept such a distinct honor. Where do we find this star?"

"My sister can answer that one." Celestia said glancing over to Luna.

Luna nodded and stepped forward to address them. "It fell to the far west, beyond the frontier region."

"Beyond the Frontier Region?" Applejack asked slightly surprised. "Well, this is going to be some expedition if were goin' that far."

"The Land of Twisted Metal!" Twilight exclaimed out loud.

"Oh that's just an old mare's tale." Rarity said making a gesture with her hoof.

"So was Nightmare Moon!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly. Luna smiled awkwardly while tapping the ground with her fore-hoof.

"Twilight is right. That is the most likely place the star has fallen according to what Luna has told me. As expected of my most faithful student." Celestia said causing Twilight to blush furiously.

"Who else is coming on the road trip?" Pinkie asked, forgetting the serious nature of their expedition.

Celestia cleared her throat.

"Gene! Garret!" She called out. To Rarity's surprise the two guards who sustained her…resistance…flew to her majesty's side.

"Yes your highness!" They said.

"These are two of my most loyal guards. You met them during our little get together at Ponyville." She cleared her throat and turned to her guardsmen. She took note of their injuries before asking: "Are you two ready for travel?"

"Yes your highness!" They said again in unison. Celestia nodded. "Very good. You two will be taking commands from my sister from now on, are we clear?"

"Yes your highness!"

"Please take care of her during the expedition." Celestia said with emphasis.

"Tia!" Luna exclaimed realizing what her sister was planning.

Celestia nuzzled her sister neck. "You don't think I would let you miss the chance of making friends and going on a great adventure, do you little sister?"


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting a Guide

Luna trotted down the luxurious aisles of the Royal train car, amazed at how quickly and efficiently her sister organized everything. In the amount of time the chariots made the journey too and from Ponyville, Celestia had all supplies and resources secured and ready for transport to Canterlot's mountain railway system. Two platoons of Royal guardponies escorted the supplies, moving through pre-planned routes for maximum security. When they reached the train platform, they had everything loaded and ready to go in 10 minutes flat. Garret and Gene arrived not much later after that, having left to retrieve Spike and some of Twilight's requested reading material. All in all, it was exactly thirty minutes from the time they finished their briefing to the time the Train started it's long journey to the Frontier Region.

Luna passed a door decorated with a carving of Princess Celestia. She paused a moment and marveled at her older sister. 1000 years of ruling by herself had turned her into quite the leader.

She heard voices in the next room and recognized them belonging to Spike and Twilight

"I don't get it." Spike said unpacking Twilight's bag of books.

"Who could Celestia be talking about?"

Twilight was in the middle of sorting through her immense pile of books when she responded.

"I was actually hoping you could help me remember." She opened the book entitled "Old Mares Tales" and found the page about the Land of Twisted Metal. She bookmarked the page and put it away then noticed Luna peeking in from the doorway.

"Oh princess Luna, I didn't see you there!" Twilight bowed her head low in respect.

Luna felt conflicted about seeing Twilight treat her this way. On one hoof she was indeed Royalty and this type of behavior from a loyal subject was appropriate, but on the other hoof she wondered if she could ever know who her friends were if they constantly treated her like Royalty. Could she even make friends at all?

_No. My sister considers them friends. I should as well._

"Please don't be so formal with me Twilight. If Celestia says that kind of treatment is unnecessary for her, then who am I to receive such treatment myself."

Twilight giggled softly as she lifted her head. "You're our friend too princess"

Luna tried not to look too pleased with herself after that last statement.

"Is everything here to your liking?" She asked.

"Oh yes princess! Everything is superb. You didn't have to give us the luxury of riding in the palace's royal train cars."

Secretly Twilight had always dreamed of riding on one of the Royal Train cars since she was a filly. She remembered trying to sneak on board the Train car one time and getting caught. She barely escaped trouble that time. Though she couldn't remember how she escaped.

"It was all my sisters doing so there's no need to thank me." Luna paused before adding: "Please call me Luna." The two ponies exchanged smiles. Luna turned around to leave, but Twilight stopped her.

"Pri… Luna can I ask you something?"

Luna looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Princess Celestia mentioned that only one pony has ever made it to The Land of Twisted Metal. You wouldn't happen to know who it was she was talking about, would you?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't. She didn't tell you?" She was surprised that her sister would have left out something as important as to who their guide was.

"Well…" Twilight said trying to find words to explain. "…she says that the pony is an old friend of mine from my filly days in Canterlot, but I don't remember ever having friends before I came to Ponyville. She was very cryptic about it."

Luna sighed and then nodded, she understood her sister's methods well. "All I know is that we are meeting up with the rest of the expedition team in Appaloosa. Maybe this pony is one of them."

Twilight shrugged. "I sure hope so. This mission is too important to spend time hunting down a guide."

*************

Meanwhile, in Appaloosa.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to know where you're hiding him!" A pony with a light blue coat and navy colored cape asked the bartender with intensity. This was the fourth time she asked, and by this time her patience had completely dissolved.

The bartender was not the least bit intimidated, and continued polishing a glass. "Now ya'll could have asked nicely. We say please round these parts. But ya know what? Even if ya did, I don't know nothin' about Trot Steamer the Trail Blazer.

Trixie's eyes narrowed. She knew a liar when she saw one. Deception was her forte after all.

Trail Blazers were the ponies of legend in the frontier region. They were cunning colts and mares, who carved out their names into this vast and dangerous land known as the Frontier Region. They had a lust for adventure that not even the mysterious lands of Equestria could satisfy. Being called a Trail Blazer was synonymous with being called a hero in the frontier region. It was not a title someone could claim. It had to be bestowed upon them by the people, as stories and rumors of these brave ponies and their deeds moved from town to town. Trixie understood all this. She also understood why the locals would protect such "heroes", even if they were criminals.

"Ok then, lets start over." With a sly look on her face, she pulled from her cape a scroll sealed with red ribbon. It unrolled itself and clearly display the royal seal of Princess Celestia.

"I am on a royal mission, assigned by the Princess of the sun herself. If at anytime I feel that my mission is in jeopardy, I am authorized to use any force necessary to remove the jeopardizing factor."

A faint glow covered the bartenders' mug. It lifted out of his hands and zipped across the bar, smashing against the far wall. "That means dealing with liars who are trying to hide known fugitives!"

The bartender furrowed his brow while Trixie let out an aggravated snort, ready for anything. At that moment the door to the salt bar swung open. A grey stallion with short white mane, only slightly larger than Trixie walked into the salt bar. He was wearing beaten, empty saddlebags and an equally beaten bandanna tied around his neck. He had dirty white rags tied around his hooves and an x like bandage applied onto the bridge of his nose. Trixie took note of the sudden visitor, seeing that the color of his coat and mane didn't match the description described in the letter, she dismissed him as a random patron and returned to stare down the bartender.

"What's going on here Malt?" The stallion asked, feeling the tension in the room as he saw the mare and the bartender glaring at each other.

"Lil' miss great an' powerful here's lookin' for Trot Steamer! Ya seen him?" His voice was loud and mocking in tone. The fire in Trixie's eyes grew to dangerous levels.

The grey colt looked down and saw shards from the mug. He frowned.

"Listen miss…" The patron took a few steps forward cautiously, but a burst of magic prevented him from moving any further. Trixie barely nodded her head. Every table in the bar sprung up and formed a barrier between the grey colt and Trixie.

"This doesn't concern you stranger. I am on royal business from the princess herself. If you don't know where Trot Steamer is, then I suggest you leave now before you get hurt."

The grey colt snorted. "You mean a Stallion with an orange coat and pink mane?"

The barricade of tables were blown apart quicker than if they were trampled by an entire heard of buffalo. The light blue mare moved dangerously quick towards him causing the grey colt to back up several steps.

"Tell me." She said threateningly.

"I'll make you a deal." The grey colt said smiling politely. "Meet me at the town square tomorrow at dawn, we'll duel and If you win, not only will I tell you where he is, I'll lead you to him myself."

Trixie's eyes narrowed "I don't trust you."

The grey stallion only returned the gaze. "I give you my word."

Trixie knew her victory was assured. The stranger wasn't even a unicorn. He would be no match against someone with her magical skill, and that wasn't her going on some ego trip either. At the same time she could tell that the colt in front of her was not trying to deceive her. He either must be really brave, really stupid, or both.

"What's your name?" Trixie asked, watching him closely.

The stranger paused a moment before answering plainly.

"Grey."

Trixie blinked. "That is the plainest name for an adversary."

Grey rolled his eyes.

She moved towards the door.

"It's a Deal, and if you don't show up. I'll be back for the bartender."

"Oh Jolly." Malt the bartender said lazily as he picked up a broom with his teeth and began cleaning up the mess.

She gave the bartender and the grey colt one last look before exiting the doors of the bar.

Once outside, her tough demeanor faded and she sighed long and deep. Trixie began the long and lonely walk to her inn when she noticed a streak of red and gold in the corner of her eye. A magnificent flaming bird swept down and landed on her flank. Trixie gave her companion a look and sighed again. "Yes Philomena I know that could have gone better."

The phoenix squawked and nodded.

*************

Back at the Salt Bar the grey colt watched until the unicorn was out of sight before turning around to help his friend Malt straighten tables.

"Now why'd you have to go and do that? Could'a just saved yerself a whole lotta pain and trouble if ya just told her."

Grey laughed. "And risk her blowing up the bar? Not a chance." Malt and his friend picked up the last of the overturned tables and put it in place. Malt walked behind the bar and poured himself and his friend a round of sugar water.  
They sat in silence a while before Grey spoke.

"You know...You didn't have to protect Trot like that. I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself."

Malt shrugged. "If ya say so."

They continued to sit in silence, sipping on sugar water. Malt suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Grey is such as stupid name"

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3: Dream Catcher

Maybe it was habit, nerves or both, but Twilight was up before the dawn. She unwillingly gargled on her drool before pushing herself up from what served as her pillow the entire night. 'The book entitled Old Mare's Tale' was sparred the majority of Twilight's drool, but many of her notes weren't so lucky. Twilight groaned as she realized much of her work from her previous night was now stained with her saliva, nothing irreparable, but it was still a nuisance, not to mention gross.

She noticed the absence of snoring and whispered out into the darkness.

"Spike?"

There was no response. She tried again but to no avail. Twilight comforted herself with the thought that spike had just left for the bathroom but she wanted to check his bed just to be sure. Spike set up his own sleeping basket on the ground by the foot of her bed. All Twilight had to do was peek over the edge to confirm her suspicion.

As she moved to get off her bed she heard the fluttering of paper. Casting her light spell, she turned to catch the pages of Old Mare's Tales, move. She tilted her head curiously and noticed that the book had turned itself to the short story about the Land of Twisted Metal. She blinked, trying to register what she saw. Twilight leaned in to inspect it further and caught a glimpse of the illustration, it was a crude drawing of jagged mountains and in the center of the jagged mountains was an insignia that looked like a closed eye. She blinked once and the insignia disappeared.

She rubbed her eyes trying to make sure she was seeing correctly, but before she could take a second look, the sound of a basket being thrown across the room jolted her out of her bed.

"Spike?" She cried out, her heart beating incredibly fast. She tried to increase the radius of her light spell, but the darkness around her was unnaturally thick and it only grew thicker. Twilight noticed that it was getting harder and harder to maintain the light spell and soon noticed that the darkness was pushing against her light. Very quickly the darkness became so heavy that it forced Twilight to her knees.

"Don't let them get me Twilight."

Shocked, Twilight looked up and saw spike looking out of the train car window.

"Spike! Whats going on? HELP!" She said crying out desperately to her assistant.

Spike's head fell limp, and turned to face her slowly. His eyes were black and his mouth moved unnaturally.

"Don't Let the stars get me Twilight."

Twilight was at her limit. The pressure forced her to the ground and her light was reduced to a mere spark, barely brighter than a dying candle. Her chest could barely heave for breath

"The stars are coming Twilight. They will tear us apart. They have no mercy."

Twilight could barely breathe, the pressure was so great. little by little she could feel herself being consumed by the darkness. A feint melody started playing in the background.

"You have to stop them Twi..."

The demonic spike froze, and Twilight could feel the pressure lessen to the point where Twilight could breathe. Spike now fully faced Twilight and placed both of his hands around his head. He screamed sounding very unlike the baby dragon Twilight knew and loved. It was foreign and demonic. The volume of the shrilling scream threatened to shatter windows, Twilight recognized the melody as a nursery rhyme her mother used to sing. Twilight realized that whatever it was that was controlling Spike was trying to drown out the melody.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star..." Twilight sang along, the pressure lifting from her with each verse. Twilight didn't know where the music was coming from, but she didn't care.

"...how I wonder what you are..."

Twilight couldn't here Spike's screaming anymore. It was being completely drowned out by the simple nursery rhyme. The music wasn't overpowering or loud, yet no amount of screaming from the demonic Spike could drown it out. Twilight was able to lift her head now, and her magic was now flowing abundantly from her horn, causing much of the darkness to shrink away. Twilight was able to catch a glimpse of the night sky outside her window. Hundreds if not thousands of lights streaked downward through the sky and somehow she knew what they were. Stars.

At that moment she watched in terror as Spike threw himself out of the train.

***

"NO!" Twilight yelled, sitting bolt upright. Her bed was wet, but not from drool. Fresh sweat and tears poured from her face and body. She saw the Old Mares' Tales book sitting next to her closed. She yelled and kicked it off her bed with a violent stroke of her rear leg. Twilight then poured everything she had into her magic. The candles and lights in her room flared up like dragon fire, threatening to set the whole train ablaze.

"Spike!" She called out, moving swiftly over to the foot of her bed. The basket was empty.

"Oh no." She looked over to the window and noticed that it was closed and unbroken. She galloped to the door and almost rammed it open. She ran down the hallways and knocked on everyponys door. There was no answer. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She finally reached the luxury compartment and swung it open.

"Spike? Anyone?" She yelled.

"Twilight? Are you ok?" Asked a baby purple dragon sitting next to the car door. All of her companions were in the luxury car, including the two guards and Luna who were all looking at her with worry. Twilight looked into her assistants eyes. They were cute and kind and no longer the black terror she witnessed before. Sighing with relief, she hugged him with all her strength.

"Yes...I'm Fine...just a terrible nightmare."

Spike kept trying desperately to break from her hug.

"Eeeewww Twilight. You're all wet and sticky."

Twilight released him and turned to assure her friends of her sanity, but by the look on everyone's faces she saw that none of them looked surprised.

"Why are all of you up?" She asked. But deep down she already knew the answer.

"Rough night?" She laughed nervously. All of her friends simply nodded in complete silence.

***

It turns out everyone had a nightmare that night. They were each different in their own way, but they all held the same variables in common: A possessed loved one, the loved ones message about the falling stars, and the nursery rhyme Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star being played on what sounded like a guitar.

Luna and Twilight were engaged in rapid fire discussion with Spike trying to follow along with his quill and parchment the best he could.

"This can't be a coincidence." Twilight said to Luna, pacing back and forth. "The possibilities of all of us having dreams with the exact same parameters, even WITH extensive hypnosis or even seeing unintentional suggestive stimuli, the possibilities are astronomical

Luna nodded. She looked calm, but her own dream nearly drove her insane. It had felt so real. A demonic Celestia with her coat slowly being burned off. She shook the image from her mind.

"It had to be magically induced. We'll send my sister this report immediately, Celetstia will know what to do. "

Pinkie Pie was unusually quiet. Never a good sign. She sat by the window, gazing up at the starry sky muttering something to herself.

Rarity and Applejack were doing their best to sooth a weeping Fluttershy. Applejack tried telling her a story about how Big Mac lost a bet and had to stroll down Ponyville in one of Granny Smith's old Girdles. This did nothing and Fluttershy continued to cry. Rarity gave Applejack a disapproving look and instead put both of her arms around the poor filly.

"There, there..." She cooed. "Cry all you want. Were here for you." Fluttershy leaned herself into Rarity, still not taking her fore hooves away from her eyes. Applejack frowned and joined Rarity in embracing the sensitive pony.

Rainbow Dash sat down on a mattress in front of Garret and Gene. The two stalwart royal guard ponies seemed the least affected by the nights events. Their presence was comforting to her, but of course she would never admit it. She decided to start conversation with them to get her mind off of her own nightmare.

"So." She began, while hiding her nerves very well. "You two were the same ones at the get together for the Princess right?"

There was a pause, before the guards nodded simultaneously.

"That's what I thought, It's hard to tell you apart sometimes. All you Royal Guard ponies look alike."

The guards did not respond.

"Did you guys have dreams too?" She asked not wanting to make eye contact.

Once again no response. Dash was beginning to get irritated, and raised her voice.

"Well? Yes or no?"

"I nodded yes."

Rainbow Dash turned her head to look at Garret surprised. "Oh. Sorry. I wasn't looking." Almost immediately after Dash finished her sentence a thought struck her.

"Hey! You talked to me!" Rainbow Dash smiled widely, perhaps the first pony on the train to give an authentic smile since the beginning of this chaos. Garret opened his mouth and then closed it again. Gene gave him a sidewards glance before sighing.

Even if this was the only thing Rainbow Dash would get out of this conversation, it was still a significant improvement. Not to mention a significant victory for her ego. Feeling rather pleased with herself she stared at the two guards in what would soon become a staring contest. The guards remained stoic. It quickly became a game of who could move first and every time dash saw an eye twitch or even a chest rise from taking a breath, she called them out on it.

As dash turned her head to look out the window, she noticed a deck of playing cards sitting at the corner of the table.

"Say. Are you guys allowed to play cards?" As expected she got no answer from them, but she did get a response from a revitalized Pink pony.

"Omigosh did somepony say cards!"

Rainbow Dash raised the deck in her hooves smiling.

"Care to sit in for a game of "E.R.S." Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie bounded herself onto Rainbow Dash. The guards looked on unamused.

"Would I? Cards right now are the perfect thing to get our minds off of those awful-waffle dreams."

"Did ah hear someone say E.R.S.?" Applejack said walking up to the table. "Hey Fluttershy! Ya wanna sit in fer a game?"

Fluttershy, who was feeling considerably better thanks to their comfort was about to exit the luxury car with Rarity following her closely. "Oh. No thank you, I think I'm going to go wash up in the bath car." She looked pleadingly at Rarity. "Uhm Rarity...would you go with me? I'm kind of scared."

"Oh absolutely darling! A bath right now sounds perfect!" Rarity said following her. She stopped by the door and looked at Twilight, or rather smelled her. Out of all of them, Twilight was the most affected, physically by the nightmares.

"Care to join us darling?" She asked, which sounded more like "You smell worse than a hydra bathing in tar." For the first time Twilight was aware of how badly she needed a good cleaning. She laughed and replied. "Sure." With a nod, Twilight left. Leaving Luna and Spike to investigate the ruckus at the table.

"There ya'll are! Come an sit!" Applejack said scooting over to allow Luna and Spike to squeeze into the already crowded table.

"I don't suppose ya'll know how to play E.R.S?" she asked. Luna looked confused. "Uhm...E.R.S?" She asked. Pinkie cut off Applejack's attempt to respond.

"It's short for Equestrian Rat Screw and its sooooooo much fun! Though It's best to play with a stomach full of cupcakes. The sugar helps a lot and makes the game that much more intense!"

Luna merely nodded her head unsure of how to proceed. This was the first time in over a thousand years that she played a game with someone other than her sister.

Applejack and the rest of the group took turns explaining the rules and within minutes they were playing the game. Hooves struck the tables as the game went on through the night. Luna wasn't very good at first but after she got the hang of it she was able to beat out rainbow dash and even Pinkie Pie in a couple of swipes for the pile.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were the reigning champions of E.R.S. Back in Ponyville. After everyone else was eliminated, they took the occasion to settle their rivalry for the E.R.S. throne. After several rounds of Pinkie and Dash going back and forth Dash finally found herself slipping up and eventually lost the title to Pinkie Pie.

"I...hate...losing." Rainbow Dash said out loud, putting on a sour face.

Pinkie Pie suppressed a chuckle. "Oh cheer up Dashie! You'll get me next time."

Rainbow Dash was sour. She turned away and looked at the guards in front of her. A plan formulated in her mind and the sour frown turned into a mischievous grin.

"Hey Princess Luna?" Dash asked not taking her eyes off the guards. Garret and Gene only returned her gaze. Wondering what she was up to.

Princess Luna was in the middle of being taught how to shuffle cards by Spike and Applejack when the voice of Dash reached her. "What is it Rainbow Dash?"

Dash held her stare with the guards. "Didn't Princess Celestia say these two gentlecolts have to follow your orders?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Luna said unsure of where this was going. Rainbow dash gave the guards one last smirk and moved over to Luna's side. She whispered something into her ear causing Luna's expression to turn from confusion to the same mischievous smile as Dash. She cleared her throat in a very Celestia like way.

"Gene. Garret."

"Yes your majesty!" The two guards said as crisply as they addressed the princess of the moon.

"I order you two to loosen up."

The guards paused in their reply.

"Your majesty?" They asked, again simultaneously.

Luna tried to keep a straight face. All the ponies around the table knew what Luna and Rainbow Dash were up too. Pinkie Pie's grin almost split her face in half. It wasn't that they wished the guards any harm or embarrassment, but no pony could deny that with the guards being so stiff, it made getting to know them difficult, and even more difficult to befriend them.

"You heard me. Take a load off and play a game of A.R.S..." Spike gave Luna a nudge and corrected her.

"Sorry. I order you to sit down and play a game of E.R.S. with us." Every pony at the table turned to see the guards reactions. Gene and Garret visibly adjusted their posture, as if unsure how they should be sitting.

"Well?" Luna maintained the tone of command.

It was Gene who responded. "At your command your majesty."

All ponies around the table cheered, Rainbow Dash looked especially pleased with herself. The guards shot her a dangerous look, to which she responded only with a grin. As Spike was dealing out the cards Pinkie Pie got an Idea.

"I know how to make this game even more interesting." Pinkie Pie said slyly. "The winner gets to give each loser a single dare and they have to do it no matter what."

Rainbow Dash gasped.

"That's brilliant Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this sooner. She knew that this could be the chance of a lifetime to humiliate these guards, and get a big laugh. Maybe she would make them do funny poses? Or perhaps sing? The possibilities were endless.

***

It was a slaughter. No pony could have predicted the power and skill the guards possessed in the game of E.R.S. When it was announced that dares would be given to the losers of the next round. The guards gave each other a look and nodded. They knew what was at stake: Their pride. Their honor. Their dignity. All would be taken away if they did not at least make sure that the mare with the rainbow mane was soundly and swiftly defeated. Their reflexes were superb and their ability to work together without communicating and memorize the different patterns of cards was second to none. They were trained for combat after all, and what was a game of E.R.S. but another medium of battle?

Spike was the first to be eliminated. Then Applejack. Then, to everypony's surprise, Pinkie Pie, then Luna. Garret fell to Rainbow Dash, but it was of little consequence. Shortly after, a swift white hoof defeated the Rainbow maned behemoth sending her packing and leaving Gene as the victor.

The Look on Rainbow Dash's face was priceless to any pony who was watching. Every muscle on her face was defiant and she refused to look at the guard who claimed victory over her. The price of her loss was to "put on a dress and act like a lady for the rest of the night."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean! Rainbow Dash said taking offense that they didn't even consider her a 'Lady'

It was only too obvious that Gene was enjoying this. He wore a smile that gave everyone a the glimpse into the crack of the Royal Guards shell. Everypony else tried to hold back their laughter as they watched Rainbow leave the car and comeback in the only dress she could find: a mare butlers outfit, complete with a saddle apron and a head dress.

Gene exercised his self-control for everyone else. Pinkie Pie who was noble in their struggle was asked to sing "I'll never be your beast of burden." In the most stallion sounding voice possible. Applejack was asked to speak like a Manehattenite to which she had no problem doing (much to everypony's surprise). Spike was ordered to wear applejack's hat and Garret was ordered to clear his throat.

"HEY!" Rainbow Dash yelled flying upwards almost slamming herself on the ceiling. "What kind of a dare is that!"

"I don't think your being very lady like miss Dash." Gene said looking at her with satisfaction. Pinkie Pie only nodded and maintained her deep stallion voice. "Now now Rainbow Dash. It's da' rules."

"That it is darling. Surely you wouldn't mind entertaining our victorious friends who beat you at your own game." Said Applejack causing Rainbow Dash to gape in awe at the Applejack turned Rarity. She returned to her seat and sat in the most lady like position possible.

Lastly it was Luna's turn to receive a dare. She and Gene made eye contact for a brief moment. Gene smiled and trotted around the table to the Princess. Everypony watched in anticipation. Luna was nervous. _The dare couldn't be that bad could it? I mean I am a princess and the Royal Guards are sworn to protect us. Gene wouldn't abuse this power of a dare._

"Your majesty." Gene said after clearing his throat. "I apologize sincerely for this, but I dare you..." Everyone leaned in curious all except Rainbow Dash who knew the guard wouldn't dare a Princess to do anything stupid. Gene cleared his throat again. If she didn't know any better, Rainbow Dash would say that the guard was nervous.

"I dare you to extend your hoof." There was a slightly audible groan of disappointment filling the room. Princess Luna felt relieved and extended her right hoof.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Like that." Gene responded. In one motion he held her hoof and kissed it.

The groan of disappointment turned to silence as everyone, including Garret, stared at Gene and Luna with jaws open. Luna was bright red as Gene released her hoof and trotted back to sit next to Garret who wore so much expression on his face that he almost looked like a different colt altogether. Gene coughed awkwardly.

With that, their terrible dreams were forgotten. As the sun rose and filled the train cabin with its natural warm glow, a new day had dawned and everyone exchanged their faces of shock for other reactions appropriate to the situation. Such as teasing.

In Appaloosa. A lone unicorn mare walked the dusty and deserted streets, looking for the grey colt who dared to challenge her. She knew full well what was at stake and this grey colt could be the key to fulfilling her mission.


	4. Chapter 4: Trail Blazer

Loose dirt kicked up into the air as a light blue unicorn mare trotted down the streets of early morning Appaloosa. The streets were quiet. If any other pony passed through this particular frontier town that morning, they would have assumed it deserted. Frontier towns such as Appaloosa never really slept, there was always something that needed doing; new fences to fix, new resource issues to address, but now it looked as if everypony had abandoned it to the wild tumbleweeds. In other words Appaloosa had turned into a ghost town.

This strangeness did not bother Trixie. There was only one pony she was interested in seeing. The pony called Grey, who dared to challenge her and her mission. If all went well, the duel would not last long and she would be hot on the tail of the Trail Blazer before the royal guests would arrive to claim him.

She heard the fluttering of wings above her. It was her companion Philomena flying ahead, probably to see for herself if the grey colt had kept his promise. Sure enough as Trixie entered the town square, she saw the dark grey colt with white mane standing there expectantly. His appearance was only slightly different from the night before. The bandages were still applied around his hooves and he still wore the torn up saddlebags. The only difference was that he wore a dirty train engineers hat along with the x shaped bandage applied above his nose.

"Nice bird." He commented, following Philomena with his gaze. "She yours?"

The great and powerful Trixie stopped a safe distance from him, but not too far, in case he decided to run.

"That bird is a Phoenix! And she is not mine. She belongs to her royal highness Princess Celestia. She is also my partner!"

"Is that so?" Grey replied finally taking his eyes off the bird and turning his attention to the unicorn mare in front of him.

"Now do you understand who you're dealing with? I am on a royal mission to find Trot Steamer. You say you know where he is. If you tell me now, I will spare you the humiliation of losing to me." Her brows furrowed.

"Not to mention a lot of pain..."

Grey, examined Trixie with curious eyes. He knew the look of wanting to prove oneself well, and this particular pony was nearly bursting at the seems with the desire to do just that. But there had to be more to it. What could have possibly made this mare so bitter? He mentally shook himself. Now was not the time for such thoughts. He had more pressing concerns on his mind such as; why are the streets deserted?

He wondered if yesterday Malt had spread the word of their little encounter and people left to avoid trouble. But that would be impossible, sheriff Silver Star would never allow such a conflict to take place at all, which in all honesty, he was counting on. Now it seemed he had no choice but to continue with the duel. Or he could just tell her about Trot Steamer, but what would he risk if he did? Jail time? An auditing?

Trixie watched the wheels turn in his head, gauging how much her intimidation act worked, if at all, but she quickly lost patience.

"Well?" She nearly shouted.

"A deal is a deal. If you beat me in our duel, I will lead you to him."

Grey didn't even finish his sentence before, Trixie's horn started to glow, but the grey colt raised his hoof and waved it frantically. "Woah, Woah! Not here. If you're as great and powerful as you say you are, I don't want any damage done to this place. Follow me."

Trixie raised an eyebrow and lessened her magic output but she didn't lower her guard. She nodded up at Philomena. The phoenix understood and flew ahead of the dark grey colt, looking to see if this colt was leading her into any kind of danger.

They moved passed the sheriff's office and through an apple orchard. Eventually they came to a clearing. What they found there, caused their mouths to drop. The clearing was lined with rope, and makeshift bleachers had been built. Filling these bleachers, was every resident of Appaloosa. In the center of the ring was a yellow pony dressed in a brown vest and a cowboy hat.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts! The main event has arrived! Yeeeeehhaaawww!""

The crowd went wild. Ponies jumped, cheered and waved their hats in the air. Even the little foals were getting into it.

The two ponies were dumbstruck. Grey spotted Malt by the edge of the clearing leaning on the ropes. Malt shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatcha lookin' at me for? It's Breyburn's idea..."

Breyburn continued to yell out to the crowd.

"Remember ya'll! This ere entertainments sponsored by Malt's Salt Bar! Don't forget to support our local waterin hole ya here!"

The crowd cheered again and Grey shot Malt a dangerous look. Malt returned the look with an awkward grin through his mustache. Grey turned to apologize to the light blue mare, but Trixie was nowhere behind him.

Trixie had already stepped into the wide ring, leaving her cape hanging over the rope. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Are you going to duel, or run away?"

Grey took note of the subtle excitement in her voice. It was well hidden, but it was still there, the look in her eyes was undeniable.

Long had Trixie decided to leave her life of show business behind. But she could not deny the effects of the crowd. Her spirits soared when the crowd cheer. Sparks flew from her horn, and the crowd edged her on.

Grey sighed and crouched under the ropes. As he walked to the other end of the ring Breyburn walked over to him.

"Ya'll put on a good show now ya hear?"

"Breyburn..." Grey replied, his voice low and dangerous.

Breyburn only laughed. "Oh come on now... The town's itchin for some excitement! Ever since mah cousin Applejack and her friends helped us with the buffalo situation, things have been getting a tad bit quiet around here."

Grey said nothing.

"By the way do you wanna be called by somethin else? Grey is just so..." Breyburn said placing a hoof on his friends shoulders.

"No!"

"Awright! No need ta get testy! Sherriff Silver Star's watchin so I wouldn't get to scared about that mare tearin ya a new one.

"I'm not scared..." Grey muttered under his breath, while trying hard to believe it.

Trixie pawed the ground in anticipation. Breyburn shrugged and ducked out of the ring. Grey resigned himself to dueling this unicorn. As he saw the look of fire in Trixie's eyes, he couldn't help but feel his own fire growing. Whatever it was that this unicorn was keeping bundled up, it was about to be released in the following moments. It inspired him to take some of his own baggage and bring them to bear. He stomped the ground and pawed it, lowering his head to signal that he was ready.

Trixie was a little taken aback by Grey's sudden display of gusto, but it didn't bother her much, the advantage still lay with her. She was a unicorn and he was a bellow average sized earth pony stallion. Still, she would not underestimate him.

The two duelers stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Breyburn yelled at the top of his lungs.

"BEGIN!"

*****

"Heeeellooooooo? Anypony Hoooooome?"

Pinkie Pie was hopping around the train station of deserted Appaloosa, looking everywhere for a single mare, colt, filly or foal. She checked under the train, in the outhouse and even inside some tool crates, but no pony could be found. The rest of her friends had spread out through the town, trying to find any clue as to the whereabouts of the Appaloosa citizens.

"I don't get it. Where did everypony go?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed coming back from flying through the town. Applejack met up with her at the town square.

"Ah don't know. But this can't be a good sign. Maybe we should check the Apple Orchard?" Applejack replied, suddenly feeling worried about her cousin Breyburn, not to mention the apple tree Bloomberg she loved so much.

"That might be a good idea. If we can find any animals. Maybe they can tell us where everpony went." Said Fluttershy coming out of the sheriff's office, followed closely by Rarity.

"Certainly not the best start to our expedition, but I think we should wait and see what the others have found first."

Princess Luna and Twilight were walking the perimeter of the town. Both Gene and Garret flanked the two on either side, their wings outstretched, alert for anything that might happen.

"This isn't good. First those crazy dreams, and now Appaloosa has turned into a ghost town?"

"It certainly is strange isn't it." Luna said, observing a ball of tumbleweed blow across the desert. She noticed Twilight looking around nervously, and decided to calm her nerves.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. Perhaps the citizens are at some sort of event, like an outing?"

"You're right princess. I shouldn't get all paranoid just because of a few coincidences."

"I thought I ordered you to call me Luna." The princess declared in a mock tone of command. Twilight couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry Luna, old habits." They met up with everyone in the center of town, and just as Twilight and Luna were about to share that they had found nothing at all...

*FWAKOOOM!*

The ground shook from a massive explosion. A mushroom cloud of dirt and debris formed in the direction of the apple orchard.

*****

"HOLY TAP DANCING FILLIES!"

Yelled Grey as he emerged from a large newly formed crater. He was covered by so much dirt and debris that it looked like his coat had turned completely brown. Breyburn sat at the edge of the roped clearing with his hat missing and his jaw wide open. Malt came out from behind an apple tree, dusting himself off. "Ahm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea."

Grey stumbled a bit as he tried to get his bearings, looking around for any sign of his opponent. The faint glow of a horn alerted him. He squinted and was able to make out a dark silhouette moving through the cloud of dust towards him. Trixie was closing the distance between them slowly, the intent to kill fully apparent on her expression.

"Do...you...yield?" She asked.

Grey felt his courage falter. His legs shook. What kind of mare was this? It was the first time he met a unicorn with this much power and killer intent. But then he reminded himself that there was a first time for everything…except quitting. Grey steeled himself against the unicorn and stood in defiance. The crowd watching in the bleachers took this time to recover from their shock. They started clapping at first, then cheering at the spectacle before them.

"He..Heh...Heh..." Grey laughed as he watched Trixie suppress her enjoyment.

"You like that don't you?" He said mockingly. "You enjoy the attention the crowd is giving you. Admit it."

Trixie stared at him, and replied with the same intensity as before. "Do, you, yield?"

Suddenly a brown blur entered her vision. It turned out to be Grey's ruined saddlebags, thrown at her with remarkable speed. She swatted it away with a blast of telekinesis, but just as she did Grey was upon her. Trixie only had time to widen her eyes in surprise as he struck her with the full force of his body. They tumbled and rolled down the crater. As they landed. Grey found himself on top of the unicorn breathing heavily.

"ADMIT IT!" He yelled with a fire that burned in his lungs.

It was Trixie's turn to feel fear. She limped up and away from him. Grey let her go. She repositioned herself a few feet in front of him.

"No pony can move that fast..." She thought. "There ...must be some sort of trick to his method. There has to be."

She focused on her magic once more. Hundreds of apples rose from their trees and lingered in the skies. Grey looked up and realized what she was planning. Like rain, the fruit fell down with dangerous velocity.

Grey bent, rolled, sidestepped, even ran around the slope of the crater. By the time the last apple fell. Grey had managed to dodge all but four apples, each leaving significant bruise marks on his flank and back. Grey managed to catch one of the last falling apples with his engineer hat. Using it as a sling he redirected the projectile back at Trixie. The apple broke on her forehead, casing the unicorn to stumble backwards in pain.

Trixie was panting by now. The amount of magic she was using was beginning to take its toll. The crowd cheered again, this time for Grey. In fact they started chanting. But it wasn't Grey's name they were chanting... It started quiet at first but it grew to a loud and pulsating chorus.

"Steamer! Steamer! Steamer! Steamer! Steamer!"

The words suddenly registered in Trixie's mind. She had been deceived. Looking up she saw Trot Steamer the Trail Blazer struggling to climb out of the crater. He finally reached the top and stood amidst the cloud of dirt that had yet to completely settle.

"YOU!" She yelled angrily. Realizing that the colt she was looking for had been him all along.

"Yeah." Trot Steamer said panting "Me."

"The deal still stands. Want me? COME AND GET ME!"

Everypony moved as quickly as they could towards the enormous cloud of dust forming over the apple orchard. Twilight gave Rainbow Dash a look. Dash understood and nodded. She zoomed ahead of the group to scout. They had just entered the apple orchard when they spotted Rainbow Dash flying back to them, followed by what looked like a flaming ball with wings. Applejack was in the lead, and stopped by the apple tree named Bloomberg to catch her breath, Everypony else followed suit. Luna and the guards landed behind all of them. Luna perked up her ears and listened intently. She heard the sound of battle mingled with... cheering?

When Rainbow Dash returned, Twilight called out to her in between heaves of breathing.

"What did you find? What's going on?"

Rainbow Dash stayed in the air as she yelled out what she saw.

"There's some sort of contest going on!"

"Oooo a contest! I love contests! Are they bobbing for apples?" Another explosion rocked the orchard and everypony turned their heads to look at her. "What? That game can be so intense sometimes!"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "It's not that kind of contest Pinkie Pie! It looks serious!" She turned to her side. "But look who I found!"

What was originally thought of as a streak of flame manifested itself into a beautiful red bird. Everypony recognized her immediately.

"Oh Philomena!" Fluttershy squealed happily. "It's soooo good to see you!" The bird touched down on her hoof and greeted her with a happy "squawk."

"My sister sent her out to contact our expedition team. If she's here, that means our team is!" Luna exclaimed walking in front of Fluttershy to greet and possibly have a word with the phoenix. But she wouldn't get the chance, the phoenix took off into the air again and zoomed around all of them. With a burst of fire she streaked above the tree line and back towards the commotion.

"Well we're not making any progress standing here. Lets go!" Twilight said and ran at full speed. Everypony followed.

Trot rolled back up to a standing position, just barely dodging Trixie's latest attack. He looked at her and noticed the signs of fatigue his opponent was showing. He gathered himself, before calling out in a loud voice.

"Do YOU yield?"

The question caused Trixie to visibly twitch in anger.

How dare he...

How dare he!

She thought to herself shaking sweat from her head and mane. Her third and final thought was expressed loud and directed towards the source of all her frustration.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She took a step forward but it was difficult. Trixie knew she was at her limit. The beginning signs of magic strain were setting into her body. She looked at her opponent, staring him down. Trot Steamer stood at the opposite end of the ring, breathing hard but not looking anywhere near the end of his rope as she was.

Though her face was defiant, her heart had already sunk. She was going to lose and she knew it. She could feel tears well up in her eyes. But she closed them, and shook them off, stomping the ground in determination. Not this time...No, not this time... She pleaded with herself remembering the night she ran away in shame and tears. A night she had never truly recovered from.

The lie of the Great and Powerful Trixie had been revealed. Then it was known for all to see that the great and powerful Trixie wasn't so great and powerful after all. She tried to fight the wounds from opening again by remembering her vow after the defeat. She would work hard and truly become a great and powerful unicorn, then the lie would become reality, thus wiping away her shame.

But today all her studying and training wasn't enough. Trot Steamer had indeed lived up to the title of Trail Blazer. She was going to lose, and not only let herself down, but the princess as well and in turn all of Equestria." She could not bear the thought.

"Please yield, please yield, please yield." Trot said repeatedly in his mind, not knowing if he could fully dodge another of Trixie's explosions. He watched as the mare shook her head and realized that she was fighting another enemy this time. Herself. He frowned, but didn't want to insult her pride by feeling sorry for her.

A sudden cry erupted from the crowd. It was a young brown foal wearing an overly large cowboy hat.

"Not yet Trixie! You can do it!"

His father next to him pounded his hoof on the makeshift railing.

"Come on now girl! You ain't beat yet!"

Several more members in the crowd cheered and waved their hats in the air. Trixie opened up her eyes in disbelief. Feeling the joy she once shunned fill her up again.

Trot was taken aback by the crowd's cheering. He looked down at Trixie and was surprised to see her smiling. He thought he saw a single tear run down her cheek. He smiled as well. Maybe this fight was needed. Maybe she needed an opportunity to rediscover what she loved?

"Show business." He grinned.

"Looks like they love you Trixie!" He called out grinning widely.

"Sh...Shut up!" was her response. He noticed something warm in her voice, confirming his suspicion. It was time to tear down the wall.

"Well lets give em a show and end it already!" He yelled preparing to advance, but jumped away as he felt an odd sensation. He could feel rope snaking around him. He dove away just in time to prevent being tied up, and was shocked at what he saw. The rope that once surrounded the clearing had all come to bear upon him. He rolled, dove and ducked, urging all of his muscles to work overtime and prevent himself from being caught up in her trap.

"You sly mare." He yelled, feeling irritated about letting his guard down.

"Come on." Trixie said loudly to herself straining the glowing light around her horn. "Just a little more." She could feel herself slipping.

The ropes managed to coil themselves around one of Trot's hooves. He shook it off but another rope took its place. He knew that if he kept this up defeat would be inevitable. There was only one option left for him.

The effects of magic strain was beginning to affect her hearing. The world around her grew silent. Her vision was the next thing to fail.

It only started to fade when she saw Trot galloping to her at full speed. Her magic rope wrapping around him, trying to restrict his movements. Trixie saw him a mere inches away before her vision went dark. Finally she felt something hit her.

The two duelers tumbled onto the ground and slid into one of the many craters that now littered the clearing.

****

"Woah..."

Twilight and her friends stood in awe, at the devastation before them. There were craters everywhere. Smashed apples littered the scene.

"See!" Pinkie Pie declared, pointing at all the smashed apples. "I told you bobbing for apples could be intense!" But everyone ignored her. What caught their intention instead was at the far end of the devastation, a grey blur had just knocked another light blue pony over and into a crater, followed by a swarm of sparkling rope. The crowd was silent, peering into the crater watching who would emerge.

"This ain't a contest." Applejack said realizing what was going on. "This is a duel!"

Twilight turned to her eyes wide. "But dueling is illegal in Equestria! Some pony could get seriously hurt!"

Applejack shook her head. "Maybe in the main lands of Canterlot and Ponyville people would care...but out here...mah cousin says they happen often. Kinda like a sport."

"How barbaric!" Rarity put a hoof to her mouth, aghast. Applejack snorted. Rarity noticed movement around the crater.

"Hey Twilight? Isn't that?"

Twilight and the rest of her friends each drew a deep breath. "IT IS!" She yelled. "That's Trixie!"

The crowd murmured.

Emerging from the crater was a blue horn followed by hooves and then a head of mane. The poor pony seemed to have trouble climbing out, many in the crowd were worried. The pony fell limply over the side. She was unconscious. Pushing her out of the crater was Trot.

He used his head to push her out with all of his might, digging his front hooves into the dirt to gain traction. He would use his back hooves to help but they were tied together tightly by rounds of rope, a lot of which still lay at the bottom of the crater. With one last effort, He was able to get her all the way out. With a little more effort, he got himself out as well and collapsed next to her breathing heavily.

"Nice try miss great and powerful... Nice try..."

He did it. He beat a unicorn as powerful as the mare next to him. Just one more adventure underneath his Trail Blazer belt. He felt accomplished and extremely relieved, who knew what that mare had in store for him had he lost. He heard the approach of several hooves. Looking up he saw two powerfully built Royal Guard Pegusi standing over him.

"Well...Buck...Me..."


End file.
